Picnic and Birth
by Co-lord44
Summary: A short story based around a picture, Miyu is due any day to give birth to the child of her and her husband Panther. Both are excited and looking forward to it as they talk with the McCloud Family first before the day comes. Enjoy the humor and love the jungle cat and lynx have for the other as it should be.


**The Picnic and Birth**

So I was asked to do this story for someone based around a picture of Fox and Krystal with their son Marcus enjoying a picnic with Miyu and Panther. Miyu in that picture is not only happily married to Panther, she is pregnant with their first child. And he couldn't be any happier. So I'm going to do this story and also you'll see other couples who are married with their kids show up in this to. So enjoy. Unlike the last one there is no sex so enjoy this SFW story.

X

It was another beautiful, gorgeous day on the planet. And it was meant to be out of the house. That was exactly what the McCloud family was doing. Fox, his wife Krystal, and their four year old son Marcus were outside on a blanket with a picnic basket open. But they weren't alone for Panther Caroso and Miyu Lynx, or rather Miyu Caroso since she was married to the jungle cat, had joined the fox family. This was perfectly fine. Despite how Panther had once tried to make Krystal his, she had rejected him and the jungle cat accepted it with good grace despite being heart broken. That is until meeting Miyu. The first time he had seen the tomboy like female, Panther had thought she was so attractive and very cute. There was something about her looks, her attitude of being cocky at points, and her skills with fighting and flying that really made Panther fall in love with her. And Miyu, despite knowing how the male had been a man whore, saw qualities and features of him that she like. They had fallen in love, happy to be a couple. Because of that, Panther was friends with Fox and Krystal with no hard or bad feelings between them. And then the jungle cat had proposed to Miyu who accepted with much joy after dating. They were married in happy bliss with all of the Star Fox, Star Wolf, Miyu's team, and many others there to watch as she and Panther became husband and wife. Now nine months later, the lynx was pregnant with their first child and due any day. Her husband had been overjoyed learning his wife was, purring how beautiful she would be carrying his child. And the jungle cat had been right. The lynx had become that and glowed with happiness. Panther and Miyu were looking forward to being a father and mother. They would have help because not only had Fox and Krystal had Marcus, Nicholas McCoy and his wife Fara had their little boy Jack, Bill Grey and his wife Fay had their son named Sam, Falco and his wife Katt had their son named Anthony, and even Wolf was married with a kid to. The lupine had fallen in love with Miyu's team member Luna McCay, a she wolf who was just beautiful. But to their surprise for a second, Luna gave birth to a daughter. But Wolf loved his wife and his baby girl very much like her mother. Now Miyu was the only female left with no child.

Right now though, all they could do was wait. Panther and Miyu had just arrived and sat down, her huge belly swollen like her chest. "Doing okay babe?" the jungle cat asked her.

"Mmhm," she purred back. "Thanks honey…"

Marcus who had a toy Arwing, was playing while pretending to be daddy and shooting enemies down. "Guess it's just us then?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, the others couldn't make it," the jungle cat replied. "It's too bad, I wanted to see the others again and their kids."

"Oh we'll see them soon enough," Miyu said with a smile, stroking her belly. "This little one is due soon after all." Her husband chuckled and placed his paws on their to.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Krystal asked as she started to get the food out. Fox would've helped his wife Krystal but he was busy with Marcus.

"Yeah, Lelouch," Panther answered. "It's a good strong name."

The food then came out and passed around. Marcus though was still more interested in playing than eating right at the moment. The jungle cat turned to Miyu and their noses touched. One of his paws were on her pregnant belly again while the other was on her back. He and his wife began to purr while her paws went up to his body. "Time to feed you two," Panther said while purring. His wife purred louder with happiness, knowing he meant her and the baby.

Krystal at that moment had just taken a bite to eat when Marcus interrupted these moments. His toy got his daddy in the left eye who yelped loudly, causing the other three to jump and look to see the daddy vulpine clutching his eye in pain and his son laughing. "Daddy got hit!" Marcus stated in a cute voice.

"Oh my honey, are you alright?!" Krystal exclaimed, dropping the sandwich from her paws.

"Ughhh…" he moaned.

"Marcus, you have to be more careful with daddy," the mother vixen told her son whose ears then dropped with sadness. He looked to Fox with worry whose eyes were watering from the pain.

"You okay?" Panther asked.

"Yeah… ugh… that hurt," Fox replied with a groan. He then looked to his son and the little kit's sad face. The daddy vulpine chuckled and kissed Marcus on the head. "I'm fine little guy. Just watch out next time."

Marcus let out a happy laugh, glad daddy wasn't mad. He then decided to eat to. Panther and Miyu chuckled. "Now I know what I have to look forward to," he told her happily.

The group began to eat. But then Marcus got curious of Panther and Miyu and crawled over to them. "Ah, you want to have fun with Uncle Panther huh?" the jungle cat said and picked up the little one. The kit laughed as the male began to rise him the child up and making noses like he was flying.

Miyu, Fox, and Krystal watched on with smiles. That's how it was for all the couples; their bonds since that last war had become so strong, they were like family. As such the kids that had been born had many uncles and aunts despite not being blood related to any of them. The vulpine and vixen trusted Marcus with any of them, even the retired members of Star Wolf who were happy to live in peace. Indeed Luna's husband Wolf who often helped Fox and Krystal out watch Marcus like Nicholas and Fara did despite having a kid of their own. "Awwwww look at you being like a daddy," Miyu cooed to her husband. She then turned to Fox and Krystal. "He's really excited to be a father for real to our child." 

"Yeah, it was like that for me to," the vulpine said.

"So Krystal, what was it like giving birth to Marcus? I want to have an idea when it's my turn." The two ladies talked while the males went to play with the little one some more. It was a wonderful time. But then the day came as three days later, Miyu's water broke.

She was soon at the hospital and on the bed. And now the process of labor had begun. Panther had called the others up before the birthing process had started. Now he was by her side, their paws together. Despite the meds, Miyu felt the pain a little but was a tough lynx. "You're doing great, now push!" ordered the doctor.

The lynx did so with a grunt and breath. She and Panther had taken classes so they knew what to do. A few tears were in her eyes. "You've got this," her husband told his wife.

Miyu nodded and then did another push again. Then the pain really hit and the lynx arched her back with a loud gasp. "It's okay, we're almost there!" the doctor told her. "I can see head. One more push!" The female gave it her all and then it was over. The next thing they could hear was the cry of a new born. The baby was being cleaned off by the two nurses here while Panther and Miyu looked at the other as the moment of truth had arrived.

"It's a healthy boy," the doctor announced as he helped clean the squirming kit who was still announcing his arrival.

"Our son…" Panther whispered. There were tears in his eyes. Miyu had them coming down her cheeks. Her husband kissed her on the cheek. "You did it babe…"

After being cleaned he was handed to his parents. They looked and could see that he had Panther's eyes. His tail was as long as his father's. But other than that he looked exactly like Miyu. Except there were no spots and the insides of his ears were pure white. The new mother lynx's eyes narrowed with happiness and love. "Hello there…" she cooed. The new baby saw the faces of his parents and then began to coo softly back.

Panther's right index finger touched the little nose of their son and he then placed one paw under the tiny head. "He's beautiful… our son looks a lot like you…" he said to her.

"Yes, he does," Miyu responded. She kissed his little forehead. "My little Lelouch…" Panther was then informed that the guests were waiting in the building. The male quickly went to meet them and told them that everything was well. Miyu would need a bit more time before ready for them. Panther returned to find Lelouch was feeding. When the kit had his full he opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes cutely.

"I guess it's time for them to see him," she then told her husband.

They were let in with Fox, Krystal, Marcus, Wolf, Luna, Fara, and Nicholas leading the way. Marcus was being carried by his daddy. For Nicholas he was carrying Jack. As for Wolf he held his baby girl who looked so much like Luna named Rikku who was two. Fay, her husband Bill, their son, and then Falco and Katt with their son entered last of all. "Oooohhh look at him," the she wolf married to Wolf cooed.

"Baby!" Rikku stated.

"That's right honey," said her mother happily.

"Hmph," Rikku's father grunted. "He better watch out. He's not going to be get his paws on my little girl."

"Dear!" Luna exclaimed. "He's only hours old!"

"Sorry dear, but just my fatherly instinct kicking in there." Rikku looked up at daddy's face who chuckled at her. "Yeah, you're too good for anyone…" Wolf rubbed his nose against her with a smile and his baby girl let out a laugh.

"You made it through Miyu, congrats," Nicholas said, his wife Fara smiling at her team mate. Fay was to since this was her best friend.

They noticed now the new baby was at peace laying on his mother's chest. Panther turned to Miyu. "I still can't believe how beautiful he is Miyu," the jungle cat said. "So was all of this worth it?"

"Of course silly," she replied, kissing the tip of her husband's nose. "Even the pain was worth it to be here with you and our little Lelouch. Would you like a daughter as well?" Panther almost choked, causing the other adults in the room to laugh. Lelouch Caroso slept silently through the whole ordeal. But now all the couples had their first child. Only time would tell if there would be more.


End file.
